The Maths Behind Friendship
by FaelwenofLothlorien
Summary: They were completely different. He was socially awkward, shy and more comfortable around equations. She loved parties, friends, and attention! So is their common age enough to start a friendship, or will they just hate each other? Chekov/OC


**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek! I only own the idea for this fanfiction, and therein I own the OC's that will be seen in the future**

**Chapter 1:**

**Russia:**

As he slept his mother looked into his room, smiling at the young boy. At only 7 years of age he'd shown a lot of promise, already having skipped a few grades and flying through all his classes with ease. Even without all of this, she would've been proud of him though, it wasn't so much what he'd achieved but he definitely made her proud as he grew up. She knew he had a brilliant mind, she knew he'd probably be able to do something great when he grew older, despite his annoyance whenever his aunts pinched his cheeks and ruffled his hair.

Still, despite how much he hated it she noticed the self control as he glared after they weren't looking or ranted when they'd left. That was when she laughed and remembered he was like all other little boys, not wanting to be called cute at his age already. Perhaps it was that he was in classes with children years older than him, and she knew he probably wasn't that widely accepted.

She also noticed Pavel's social awkwardness around them, seeming to find it hard to interact with people his age, or people in general. He was confident in his maths equations, working on a computer to solve extra work to amuse himself with something, showing how different he was from his older brother, who she turned her attention to on the other side of the room. Aleksey might not have been as smart as his brother but he was into sports, something the woman equally proud of them.

Aleksey didn't seem to think that though, often enough insulting and mocking his brother for being so smart. He also had a tendency to throw insults at his mother's face, trying to tell her she preferred Pavel over him. Truthfully, she loved both of them though and thereby though the insult hurt, she kept reminding herself that it was irrelevant.

For now she sighed, momentarily resting her head on the door frame before she turned around, softly closing the door as she walked to her own bed joining her husband. Tomorrow would be a long day.

With two sons and another child on the way it always was.

**Betazed:**

A young girl grinned as she looked up at her mother bouncing a bit hyper actively while her mother just smiled at her youngest child. The Betazoid woman was already in her 50's, though she could've passed for a woman in her late 30's or early 40's.

"Settle down Kestra, you have to focus more on meditating now that your starting to earn your telepathic abilities" her mother chided with a smile while the serene music that could clearly be identified as coming from Betazed played in the background as she tried to settle the young girl. Although she was young, Kestra was already quite advanced. It was obvious, the young girl was intelligent and on top of that enjoyed all the artistic things that her mother introduced her to, including playing music. Only now, Kestra was also gaining telepathic abilities, something that her mother Annella was all too glad that her daughter wasn't born with, though she still found that her daughter was a lot too young to come into it, but she'd already been shuffled into a specialised school to help her learn to control the abilities she had.

There was nothing anyone could do to circumvent what had already started, and everyone came into their abilities in their own time. Now it just meant convincing the young Betazoid that meditation was necessary to learn how to control it all, something that was quite hard considering the girls normal hyperactivity.

On the other hand though, Annella noted that her child was fairly sensitive to those around her, and at least when they had company over, or when she spent time at school she managed to control that, something that had led her to being the top of her classes not to mention advanced and quite keen to learn everything she could, especially about the environment around her, and about medicine. Often enough her mother saw her checking over any hurt animal, doing the best she could to try to help them.

Annella figured one day she'd be a good doctor, something along those lines at least, something that she and her husband found ironic as they were from the 3rd House of Betazed, the house of healing.

"But mum" the young girl whined looking up at her mother.

"Hush" she said gently, tapping the girl on the nose with a grin as she began giggling but obediently sat down. It was something that always had that effect on her, and happened to be a game between the two. "You need to learn to meditate if you want to learn how to control the telepathy, at the rate you're going they might be able to teach you telekinesis if you learn to focus yourself" her mother explained. They'd always known that teaching a child why you were enforcing some sort of rule, and why you were making them do something was the best thing to do. That way they knew the truth, and knew things were actually for a reason, not just because someone said so.

With a grin, Kestra sat still taking a deep breath as instructed by her mother while her mum smiled, continuing to explain the technique as her daughter sat perfectly still; her self-control a lot higher than normal children her age.

**Russia:**

With her three children around the house was never quiet anymore, Katya mused as she heard the sound of Irina and Aleksey fighting. She found it odd that her eldest and youngest were the ones fighting this time so she decided to duck into the room Pavel shared with his brother ever since a couple of months before Irina was born, to check on what the he was doing that was keeping him out of the argument.

A small smile broke out on her face as she noticed that the middle child was sitting down at the computer, doing another mathematical question quickly, and with quite apparent ease. Slowly she walked into the room, clearing her throat slightly before she began speaking to him in Russian.

"Pavel, what are you doing?" she asked the 12 year old, trying not to laugh as her son flinched slightly, shocked that someone else was in the room.

"A few more math questions, in case I'm accepted into the academy" he replied and she immediately noticed the ambition in his eyes as they twinkled in a way she hadn't seen before. She did have a slight idea that it was probably due to the fact that he was getting away from his aunts, not to mention away from where he lived. For him, this would definitely be a new start if he got into the academy, a possibly more challenging start as she knew that then he would be extended.

Besides, she knew he didn't want to spend the rest of his life labouring behind a desk until he was a greying old man working on maths equations, at least in Star Fleet there'd be a sense of adventure, and a sense that he was making a different. Just like any other mother she was extremely proud of him for it, but it definitely hadn't helped his current situation with his brother. Ruffling his hair she smiled at him, kissing his forehead.

"You shouldn't be nervous Pavel, even if you didn't get in this time you can try again next year when you're a bit older, a lot of the cadets weren't accepted on the first try" she said smiling at him, she was anyway sure he'd get in, but preparing him for the eventuality that he might not was the best thing she could do.

"I hope I get in this time" she heard him murmur quietly as he turned back to the computer, solving another equation that his brother definitely wouldn't have been able to do yet. Somehow she was nervous in case he did get in… he'd only be 13 when he was there… unlike all the other cadets but if he really wanted it there'd be no stopping him from trying to achieve the goal, even if it took him one more year. With a sigh she began walking out the door before she froze.

"Dinner will be in about 5 minutes"

**Betazed:**

Glancing at the letters she smiled, running out of the room and hugging her mother, a large smile on her face.

'I got in mama! To both of them!' she thought, the excitement evident even in her thoughts as she ran into the room hugging her mother tightly. Although in a way she was worried a smile crossed Annella's face.

'That's good' she thought in response to her daughter before she continued. 'I'd prefer it if you remained on Betazed though… there's wonderful opportunities that are available if you stay and it would mean you wouldn't be leaving your father and myself' Annella, as usually remained bluntly honest, as she usually would despite knowing her daughter's hopes and dreams to get into Star Fleet, perhaps playing on the way that her daughter felt such loyalty to the house and wanted to make her parents proud of her.

Still Kestra knew that in Star Fleet, so much that she wanted to do could be achieved. Travelling through space, making negotiations and being in first contact scenarios… the possibilities were endless, and being advanced in telepathic ability would definitely look good on her resume, it had to!

She couldn't wait to hand in her reply saying she be glad to attend.

'Mama… I know whatever I do you'll still be my mum, and that you'll be somewhat proud of me… but I really wish that you'd accept the decision I make, and be happy about it…' the girl continued telepathically, putting as much emotion as she could into her 'voice'. Hearing her mother sigh aloud, a small smile appeared on her face.

'I will accept it though I won't be one to lie about how I feel about it, you know that' she answered the girl, kissing her forehead and hugging the girl, running a hand through the girls black curls before she pulled back looking into the girls eyes. They were the typical black eyes that were common of Betazoids, the thing that differentiated them from humans. With a small smile on her face, though she wasn't too happy about her daughter's choice, Annella led her daughter to the bathroom where she had a couple of blue contacts which would bring out the slight tan and the black hair.

Being considered a human might make her seem more welcome, though Annella didn't think it was the best thing to deny what she was to her peers. Still she wanted her daughter's happiness and therein have her accepted by the others…

As her daughter turned with the blue contacts in, she mused on how much like a human she looked. 'You look wonderful Kestra'

"Thank you mama" Kestra replied out loud, grinning as she turned back to her reflection in the mirror.

**A/N: So that's the first chapter that I've written for this, I'll eventually be turning this into a Chekov/Kestra story so I hope you liked what's happened so far, the next chapter will be in Star Fleet Academy, obviously! So anyway, I hope that you people liked it, so… please review!**


End file.
